ICarly: I drink and Drive
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: I revised this story & changed a lot in it, so the whole story has been revised: High school seniors Carly, Sam & Freddie go to a house party & when Sam drinks too much alcohol & drives, TRAGEDY strikes. How will this tragedy affect them all? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story takes place with Carly, Sam and Freddie as seniors in high school, so please read and review, it be greatly appreciated!**_

_**Bittersweet Symphony: ICarly: Idrink and drive**_

_**Theme Song: "Here With Me" ~ Dido**_

_It was almost eleven-thirty at night, Spencer was pacing back and forth in the living room of the house and staring at his watch continuously. He hadn't heard from Carly all evening and he was worried, no worried was an understatement, he was freaked. She had gone to a party earlier that night, but was supposed to be home by ten, it was a Sunday night, so her curfew was earlier. He sighed as he looked out the window in the living room and looked out into the black night. Just then, Freddie burst into the house, looking frantic and as if he had been crying. Spencer turned and looked at him, frowned and walked over to him._

_Spencer: Freddie, where's Carly?_

_Freddie looked at Spencer with tears filling her eyes._

_Freddie: (tearful voice) Um, Spencer, she—she—(stopped and broke into light tears as he sat down on the sofa)_

_Spencer frowned and sat beside him and looked at him with absolute fear._

_Spencer: Freddie, WHERE IS SHE? What happened?_

_Freddie: (through severe tears) She—she got in a car accident on the way home! Sam was drinking alcohol and-and Carly and I, we told Sam not to get behind the wheel, but Sam wouldn't listen and we got in the car with her anyway and-with Sam drunk, she—(stopped and continued crying)_

_Spencer sighed and stood up and his face went immediately pale. He felt lightheaded and expected to just faint any second._

_Spencer covered his mouth with his hand as tears filled his eyes._

_Spencer: (voice cracking) AND WHAT Freddie! Where is she! (tearful voice) Is she—is Carly dead?_

_Freddie shook her head no as he wiped tears away._

_Freddie: (between crying) She's in the hospital—Oak Memorial, she's hurt pretty badly but Sam got off with a broken arm and two legs, several bruises, because—because she was thrown from the car, and—and—(before Freddie could finish, Spencer had already ran to the door, grabbed his jean jacket and keys and left the house)_

_Freddie quickly wiped his tears away and ran out the door after him._

_**Theme Song: "The Gift" ~ Christophe Beck**_

_When Spencer arrived at the hospital, Freddie arrived minutes later. Spencer ran up to the information desk, where there were six nurses behind the desk, busy writing, typing, answering phones, reading files. _

_Spencer: Um—um, excuse what room is Carly Shay in?_

_A female nurse who looked a lot like actress Blake Lively, looked at him._

_Nurse: Are you family, sir?_

_Spencer: Yeah, I'm her brother, Spencer Shay, and her guardian. Ple—(stops as tears cloud his eyes) Please tell me she's alright._

_The nurse looked at him with sympathy and frowned._

_Nurse: Follow me Mr. Shay._

_The nurse walked from behind the desk, down the hall and Spencer followed her, with Freddie following behind. Spencer's heart was racing dramatically. He felt his stomach turning in knots, he felt weak in the knees. As the nurse walked with him in the room, Spencer saw Carly lying in the hospital bed, IV's hooked up to her everywhere, bandages on her forehead. She was hooked up to a life support machine. Spencer sighed and frowned as tears streamed, as he saw Carly._

_Spencer: (tearful voice) Oh God, Carly. (looked away and scoffed as he tried hard to fight from breaking into tears)_

_Nurse: I'm so sorry, Mr. Shay, she came in with broken ribs, her legs and arm is broken and she had some internal bleeding. When she came in, her injuries were so severe that she couldn't breathe on her own, so we have her on life support. _

_Spencer looked down at the floor and exhaled loudly, wiping tears away. _

_Spencer: (low shaky voice) Will—will she make it?_

_Nurse: (looked down and sighed) I—we don't know. She IS on life support, the next couple of hours are very critical. All we can do now is wait, wait and hope and pray._

_The nurse patted Spencer on the shoulder and walked out the room._

_Spencer walked over to Carly's bed and pulled up a chair and sat down beside her bed. He took her hand in his as more tears clouded his eyes._

_Spencer: (tearful voice) Carly, can you hear me? C—Carly? _

_Spencer looked away and broke into severe tears. He lied his head on the bed, beside her still body and cried. Freddie stood by the doorway nearby and watched as tears streamed. Freddie told Sam not to drink, but Sam wouldn't listen and because of Sam's actions, nothing would ever be the same again…._

_Freddie's mother, Marissa had arrived at the hospital and upon talking to Freddie on her cell phone, she was directed to go to the hospital room that Sam was in. In Sam's hospital room, Sam was in the bed with both her legs in leg casts, and her arm in a sling. Freddie was sitting in a chair beside Sam's bed. Sam was staring down at the sheets on the bed, in complete guilt. There were several cuts and bruises on Sam's face and her left side of her face was black and bruised. Spencer walked in Sam's room with a worried look, a VERY worried look, on his face._

_Freddie and his mother looked at Sam._

_Marissa: How is she? Any change?_

_Sam looked up at them and shook her head with a sad expression._

_Marissa: (scoffed and frowned) Oh poor Carly._

_Spencer looked at Sam and Freddie with an eyebrow raised._

_Spencer: (low voice) Um—(stops and looks down and frowns) I—I'm sorry, who-who was drinking again?_

_Freddie: Not me and not Carly, we TOLD Sam not to drink, we told her not to drive._

_Spencer looked up at Sam and frowned._

_Spencer: You were drinking, YOU were drinking? Even after Carly and Freddie told you NOT to! After—after they told you NOT to drive?_

_Sam looked down and held an expression of guilt._

_Sam: (low voice) Yeah. Spencer, I—(Spencer cut in)_

_Spencer: (coldly) Tell me! (stops and sighs and briefly closes his eyes) Tell me the entire story of what happened—NOW, Sam._

_Sam's eyes filled with tears as she closed her eyes briefly._

_Sam: Um, we were partying at the house with everyone and-_

_Voice trails off as we go into:_

_~Flashback~_

_House Party earlier That Night with Sam, Freddie and Carly:_

_**Theme Song: "Damn it" ~ Blink 182**_

_Carly, and Sam were dancing with two of the guys at the party, a party FILLED with people, inside and outside, front and back, the guys dancing with Carly and Sam were players of the high school football team, they were dancing to Damn it by Blink 182. After the song was over, The quarterback who was dancing with Carly, his name was Brad, took Carly's hand and lead her to the drink table._

_Brad: (puts his arm around Carly) So, how about I fix the prettiest girl in the room here a drink? (laughs and hugs her warmly)_

_Carly: (smiles) Sure, I could use some punch right now._

_Brad: (laughs) No, not punch, beer._

_Carly: (frowns at him) Beer? Uh, no I'll pass._

_Sam and her dancing partner came walking over to the punch table beside Carly and Brad._

_Sam: I will gladly take another drink! Whoo! (laughs loudly and the two guys with Sam and Carly laugh as well)_

_Carly looked at Sam with a frown of surprise._

_Carly: Sam! You've had beer?_

_Sam: (laughs as she's handed a cup full of beer by Brad) Yeah, of course, what's the big deal?_

_Freddie: (walks over to them) The big deal is both of you are underage. You shouldn't be drinking._

_Brad and the other guy looks at Freddie with an angry look. _

_Brad: (coldly) And who even ASKED you dork, get lost before we both bash your face in._

_The guy with Brad laughs as Brad pushes Freddie away hard._

_Sam: (laughs loudly) Yeah, go away—FREDDIE! (Brad and the guy with him and Sam all laugh loudly)_

_Sam hands Carly her drink and smiles._

_Sam: Come on Carls, chug a lug, chug a lug. (Brad and Sam laugh)_

_Carly looks at the drink with a deciding look._

_Carly: I—I don't know about this, Sam, besides this smells like—icky cough medicine. _

_Sam: Oh come ON Carly! We're seniors, this is our SENIOR year in high school, lets make this last year fun. Besides, it tastes like kool-aid. (Brad and Sam laugh)_

_Freddie: Carly don't. You'll regret it. _

_Brad and the other guy looks back at Freddie with anger. Brad looks at the guy standing beside him._

_Brad: Do me a favor, trash him for me._

_The guy laughs and walks away towards Freddie, Freddie looks away and frowns with worry._

_Freddie: Oh here we go, the joys of being unpopular in high school._

_The guy grabs Freddie as Freddie starts running out of the house, and picks Freddie up and carries Freddie out the house._

_Carly: Sam, where are they taking Freddie? (looks concerned at Freddie who's being carried away)_

_Sam: (turns Carly's head away) Never mind him, DRINK CARLY. _

_Carly looked at the drink with a frown._

_Carly: NO Sam, I'm not touching that and you shouldn't either. Come on, be sensible. _

_Sam: Oh whatever, Carly. _

_Sam took the drink back from Carly and drunk it all in two gulps. And after she finishes it, Brad laughs and cheers happily. _

_Sam puts the cup on the table and scoffs and smiles. _

_Sam: See? Its not so bad. (laughs)_

_Carly scoffs, half smiles and shakes her head. Sam puts her arm around Carly and smiles. Sam was obviously drunk, Carly could smell the strong liquor on her breath._

_Sam: See Carly. Everything here is ALL good. (Brad and Sam laugh loudly)_

_~Later~_

_**Theme Song: "Blame It On The Alcohol" ~ Glee Cast**_

_It had been two hours into the party, the house was still CROWDED with people everywhere—both inside and out of the house and as the alcohol was starting to wear off of Sam, Sam was developing a headache hangover and after Carly found Freddie dumped in a trash can on the side of the house, thanks to Brad's friend, neither Carly nor Freddie could find Sam anywhere. _

_Carly: Ok, where is she? Its getting late and I'm ready to leave—NOW._

_Freddie: I was ready to leave three hours ago. _

_As they went out to the backyard of the house, they heard the loud music playing, the song __**"Blame It On The Alcohol" by the Glee cast**__, there was a crowd, a huge crowd gathered around the pool area, where there was a medium sized platform where the band of the house party was performing at earlier. Carly and Freddie looked at the crowd as they walked over to it._

_Carly and Freddie walked closer to the crowd and walked into it and was standing in front of the platform and were surprised at what they saw. Sam was on top of the platform, dancing with Brad to the song, Blame It On the Alcohol, with a full cup of beer in her hand. Carly could tell Sam was apparently drunk—way drunk, with the provocative way Sam was dancing with Brad. _

_Freddie: Oh my God._

_Carly: Good God, how much alcohol did Sam HAVE tonight? _

_As Carly and Freddie saw Sam dancing even more provocative with Brad as the crowd around them were cheering loudly for them and the music blasted on, Carly frowned._

_Carly: Ok, now I say we need to get her down—before well—this turns to a porn party. (Freddie scoffs and shakes his head)_

_Carly climbs on the platform and grabs Sam's hand._

_Carly: Sam, let's go. Its time to go home, c'mon._

_Sam: (looks at Carly with her glazed eyes and smiles) Carly! (laughs loudly) NO! I'm dancing with Brad, we'll leave later!_

_Sam laughs and Carly frowns as she can smell STRONG liquor on Sam's breath. Sam takes sips of her beer and continues to dance with Brad. Carly sighs and takes Sam's arm and pulls her off the stage._

_Carly: No Sam, we're going home now. You're drunk, I can tell because your breath smells of alcohol and cheetos._

_Carly leads Sam away through the crowd as the crowd boo's loudly. Brad looks enraged and follows Sam, Freddie and Carly as they walk into the house. Brad grabs Sam's arm and spins her around._

_Brad: Hey, where are you taking her?_

_Sam: YEAH Carly! (laughs) _

_Carly: I'm taking her home, she's drunk._

_Freddie: Yeah and Spencer is going to kill all of us, if he finds out we've been to a party where there's alcohol._

_Brad: (laughs) Wait, so what if she's been drinking, she's CAN'T leaving! We were just having fun!_

_Sam: Actually, I feel—sick. (looks down with a sick look and she laughs) Is the room spinning? (scoffs and smiles briefly before looking with a sick look again)_

_Freddie: Ok, Sam, you need air, let's go._

_Carly: Yeah, bye Brad, sorry._

_Sam and Brad and Carly walk away and Brad looks enraged._

_Brad: Wait that's it! You all are gonna leave! Sam, you leaving, baby! (scoffs and shakes his head) damn losers. (laughs) Wait til everyone at school hears about how you three are asshole losers! (laughs and walks away back out to the backyard)_

_**Theme Song: Boadicea ~ Enya**_

_As Carly and Freddie and Sam walked outside, Sam walked to her car and leaned over the driver's side door._

_Sam: I—I feel like—like—(stops and turns around and vomits on the ground near her car) Ugh, I—I need to go home. I don't feel so good._

_Freddie: Sam, how many drinks did you HAVE?_

_Sam holds up seven fingers and laughs._

_Sam: Seven. (laughs) Yeah. Ok, get in everyone, lets go home._

_Freddie: Whoa, Sam, you can't drive, you've been drinking._

_Sam: Yes I can, I'm fine._

_Carly: Sam, Freddie's right, let's just walk home or something. You're way too wasted to drive. As a matter of fact, let me drive, alright?_

_Sam sighed and looked serious and wiped her face with her hands and smiled briefly._

_Sam: I—I'll be fine, Carly and Freddie. I'M driving, its MY car. I'm not that drunk not to drive. Ok, trust me? (frowns and looks hurt) You guys do trust me, right? _

_Carly sighs and frowns, she knew Sam shouldn't be driving but she knew it would be a VERY LONG walk home, and it would be past the ten o'clock curfew for her, if they decided to walk home. Carly sighed._

_Carly: Fine, we'll let you drive—(Freddie cut in)_

_Freddie: WHAT? Carly, NO!_

_Carly: No, its alright Freddie, we'll both be in the front seat, monitoring her, helping her dive. It will be fine._

_Freddie: How will it be fine, Carly! She's drunk! I—(Carly cuts in)_

_Carly: FREDDIE! Stop, alright? We are NOT leaving her car here to walk, and you and I can't drive a stick shift, so what? If we walk, we'll be home by midnight—way past my curfew. And I just got out of trouble with Spencer for missing her curfew by three hours last weekend. PLEASE, it will be fine._

_Sam: Yeah Freddie, besides I'm a great driver, you've seen me, seven little drinks isn't going to ruin that. (laughs) It will be fine, we'll be laughing about this tomorrow on Icarly, with—pizza. _

_Sam and Carly laugh._

_Freddie sighed and frowned and nodded, with an unsure look._

_Freddie: Al—alright guys, fine._

_Sam, Freddie and Carly all got into Sam's car….._

_~End of Flashback~_

_**Theme Song: "Lightning Crashes" ~ Live**_

_At The Hospital:_

_Sam: So, that's what happened. (stands up and looks at Spencer with tears in her eyes) Spencer I am so sor—(Spencer cuts in)_

_Spencer: (tearful voice) DON'T! (coldly) Don't you DARE tell me you're sorry! I—I don't even want to hear it! This—this is YOUR FAULT Sam! _

_Sam: (between tears) I know and I'm sorry!_

_Spencer: (between tears) Sorry! SORRY! Sorry, Sam, she could die! You ALL could have been killed? How—how could you do this! _

_Sam broke into tears._

_Freddie: (tearful voice) This was all my fault. I should've done more._

_Spencer: (tearful voice) No! No Freddie, this is NOT your fault! (looks at Sam as tears stream) Sam, I will never, EVER forgive you for this. She is in a hospital bed on life support because of you! YOU! _

_Sam: (between tears) Spencer, I—(Spencer cuts in)_

_Spencer: (between tears) No SHUT UP!_

_Spencer started pacing and closed his eyes shut tightly, he balled up his fist and could feel his anger raging, his emotions pulsating. He sat down in a chair across from Freddie and broke into tears again. The nurse walked in the room and looked at Spencer with a saddened look._

_Nurse: Spencer Shay?_

_Spencer stood up and looked at the nurse with his wet, crying eyes._

_Spencer: (tearful voice) What's wrong? Is she alright?_

_Nurse: Um, test results came back on her broken left leg, she-she may never walk again, due to the injuries from the crash._

_Spencer looked away and sighed with a deep hurt expression._

_Nurse: (frowns) I'm sorry, however, its still too early to confirm anything in stone. We'll keep informed ASAP of any changes.._

_The nurse walks away and Spencer leans up against a wall and looks down at the floor with his eyes clouded with tears and he sighs with a hurt expression. Marissa walks to him and looks at him with sympathetic look. _

_Marissa: Oh Spencer, I—(Spencer cuts in)_

_Spencer: (coldly with a tearful voice) leave me alone. _

_Spencer walks out if the room, angrily. Sam felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest, not only was it her fault that Carly was in the hospital, but if Carly died, that would mean the end of her friendship with Spencer, and she would have lost Carly forever. Sam didn't know what to do—all she could do was hope, hope and pray that Carly lived so that what was already a devastating event, didn't turn into a horrific, sad, tragedy._

_TO BE CONTINUED…._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: After reading the review, I wrote this chapter in the "novel format", instead of the "tv script format"...its a short chapter, but it will be longer next time. Hope you all like it!

* * *

><p>Spencer paced back and forth outside the hospital, his mind swirling with thoughts, thoughts as to what if Carly died? What would he do? How would he tell their father? How would he even be able to go on knowing that his sister, his sister whom he loved so much died? Freddie walked outside to where Spencer was and sighed with a frown.<p>

"Spencer, she might make it." Freddie said in a low, compassionate voice.

Spencer turned and looked at Freddie with tearful eyes, he shook his head and frowned briefly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if she dies, Freddie." Spencer said tearfully. "I-I just-I just can't believe that this morning, I was fixing her coffee in the-the tin foil bowl I made and-and now she's-she's here."

Spencer quickly sat down on a bench by the hospital doors and sniffed away tears that were streaming. Freddie sat beside him and gently touched his shoulder.

"I remember when our grandpa said I could continue taking care of her." Spencer said tearfully. "I was so happy, I promised him, I'd take care of her."

"And you have, Spencer, come on, you have to be strong for her." Freddie said sympathetically.

Spencer looked at Freddie and nodded as he wiped tears away. Spencer quickly stood. He knew Freddie was right, he DID have to be strong, for himself and for Carly.

"When I left Sam, she was really guilty, Spencer." Freddie said. "She was so distraught."

Spencer looked at Freddie briefly and shrugged.

"Yeah so?" Spencer said coldly. "Its HER fault Carly's lying in there right now. I never-EVER want her around Carly again."

Freddie sighed and stood up.

"Yeah but Spencer, she-"

"No!" Spencer yelled angrily. "I don't even want to TALK about her! This is ALL her fault!"

Spencer stormed away before Freddie could answer and went back inside the hospital. Freddi frowned with several different emotions running through him-emotions of fear for Carly, anxiety and worry that Spencer and Sam's friendship might be severed forever because of what had happened.

* * *

><p>As Spencer was walking back in the hospital, towards the waiting room, he saw two, male doctors running into Carly's room. Immediately Spencer's heart jumped up in his chest. What was WRONG with Carly? Spencer quickly ran into Carly's room. As he ran in, he saw several doctors repeatedly using a defibrillator on Carly as she began to flat line.<p>

"She's still out, let's do it again! CLEAR!" The doctor said before shocking the defibrillator on Carly again.

Carly's body jumped up and down slightly but still regained no pulse. Spencer gasped loudly as tears filled his eyes. His face immediately turned pale white. He stared with shock at what was happening in front of him with Carly.

"Oh-oh my God, oh my God - Carly!" Spencer yelled tearfully as he ran over towards her and the doctors at the bed. "Carly! Carly!"

Two female doctors grabbed Spencer and began trying to hold him back, as the other doctors continued working on bringing back Carly's pulse. However, as they tried to hold back Spencer, Spencer was constantly struggling to break free to run back over to Carly's bedside.

"Carly! No! What-what's wrong with her? She's-she's dying?" Spencer yelled through panicked tears. "CARLY! CARLY!"

"No sir, just stay back we're doing all we can, but you MUST stay back, ok? PLEASE!" One of the female nurses holding Spencer told him while trying to hold him back.

As Spencer accidentally was pushed to the floor, he was still struggling to get free from the female nurses' grasp to get to Carly's bedside, but couldn't, as the other doctors continued working on Carly.

"NO! NO! Carly! CARLY! CARLY!" Spencer yelled through severe tears.

At that moment, as Spencer was on the floor, being held back from Carly's bedside, his world, his world that he shared with Carly was shattering right before his eyes. He was possibly on the verge of losing Carly and there was nothing he could do about it...

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ~ Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed this story so far, who added it to their favorites, who added it to their story alerts, I TRULY appreciate it and I hope you keep reviewing. I can't sat whether Carly will live or not, you'll just have to read on and see, but personally I don't wanna see her die either in the story so we'll see, lol...Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Freddie walked into Sam's room as Sam was trying to work herself out the bed and into a wheelchair that was next to her bed.<p>

"Sam, where are you going?" Freddie asked as he rushed over to help her into the chair.

Sam shook her head and frowned.

"I-I have to go check on Carly," Sam said in a low, slightly tearful voice. "I have to try to make things right with Spencer."

Freddie sighed with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Sam." Freddie replied. "Spencer, well Spencer is pretty pissed off at you right now."

"So what, Freddie?" Sam said, her voice slightly cracking with tears. "She's my friend! And-and he should be pissed off at me, I almost killed Carly, but I still have to right things between him and I. I have to."

Freddie stared at Sam and nodded slightly.

* * *

><p>As Freddie walked into Carly's room, with Sam wheeling behind, they saw Spencer sitting on the floor across the room from Carly. Carly was still on life support. Spencer was staring at the floor in a daze, his eyes, puffy and red from crying, he was rocking back and forth. Both Sam and Freddie were unaware of what fear had taken place in the room just minutes before. Freddie looked at Spencer with sympathy. Seconds later, Freddie's mother, Marissa, walked in the room as well.<p>

"How's Carly?" Freddie asked.

Spencer looked up at Freddie with his eyes once again filled with tears. Spencer then looked back down at the floor and shook his head with a deep frown.

"She-she-the doctors were trying to resuscitate her." Spencer said in a low, tearful voice.

Spencer stood up and shrugged, tears streaming down his face. He shook his head again.

"I-I don't know if she's going to make it, Freddie." Spencer said tearfully. "I-I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't make it."

Spencer sat down in a chair behind him and held his head in his hands and broke into severe tears. Marissa walked over to Spencer and hugged him and he hugged her back as he broke into more tears. Sam looked away from Spencer and everyone as tears streamed, they were tears of guilt. This was all her fault. Freddie looked down as he choked back tears.

"We-we can't think like that, Spencer." Freddie said in a slightly cracking voice. "We have to keep up our faith, FOR CARLY. We have to believe no matter what, she can overcome this."

Spencer lightly pushed Marissa away and wipes streaming tears away with his trembling hands. He looked up at Sam with cold, angry eyes.

"GET OUT." Spencer said angrily in a tearful voice.

Sam looked down and frowned with guilt.

"Spencer, I-I know you're upset with me, but I'm so SORR-"

"NO!" Spencer yelled angrily as he jumped up from his seat quickly. "I do NOT want your sorry's! My sister is over there close to DEATH because of you! Good-good GOD! How dumb could you BE Sam?"

"I-I know, I-I'm SORRY Spencer!" Sam said tearfully. "I SWEAR I will NEVER drink again! I-I wish I could go back and change what happened!"

Spencer scoffed and shook his head with a deep frown. He was so angry, he felt like being absolutely violent with Sam, but he knew better than that.

"Yeah, well your sorry is just too little too late, now get OUT!" Spencer said angrily. "I don't want to even LOOK at you, Sam. Get out and don't you ever step foot in front of Carly again, or so HELP me God-"

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, calm down Spencer ok?" Marissa said as she gently touched Spencer's shoulder, to try to calm him down.

Spencer let out a loud, angry breath and shook his head and walked away, in the opposite direction of Marissa, Sam, and Freddie.

Sam looked at Spencer as she was breaking into tears. She could feel the hurt and added guilt rising within her. Everything that involved friendship with Spencer was now damaged by her actions.

"Spencer, please," Sam said tearfully. "I-I am so-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Spencer yelled angrily as he took started to walk towards Sam, only to have Sam jump back away from him in fear and Marissa hold him back from stepping any closer to Sam.

Sam broke into loud, severe tears as she turned her wheelchair around and quickly wheeled herself out the room. Spencer began pacing back and forth angrily.

"Spencer, Carly will pull through, I promise." Marissa said sympathetically.

Spencer looked at her briefly and then looked away.

"I-I hope so, that kid means everything to me." Spencer said in a lightly tearful voice. "I-I wish-I just wish she had of left Sam to drive home alone. Trying to take care of that dumb brat, Sam, got Carly where she is now, on life support, hanging on by a prayer."

Freddie looked at Spencer with a frown.

"Carly just has to pull through, for-for so many reasons." Freddie said in a low, cracking voice.

* * *

><p><span>Theme Song: "Spreading Wings" ~ Gabriel Yared {City of Angels Soundtrack}<span>

It was close to midnight at night, Marissa and Freddie agreed to stay at the hospital with Spencer overnight. They were in the cafeteria getting coffee and soft drinks for the night. Meanwhile, Spencer was asleep in a chair that was sitting beside Carly's bed, while Carly was still unconscious on life support. However, Spencer didn't count on having the dream he was having at that moment:

_~Dream~_

_Spencer found himself standing in a completely white area that was surrounded by white smoke. the area he was in, was warm, but not hot, and everything was brightly lit. Spencer looked all around him with a confused stare. _

_"Where, where am I?" Spencer asked in a low voice._

_Suddenly, he saw Carly walk from out a large, thick puff of white smoke, towards him. She was in a long, floor length, flowing, white gown. There was a golden light filtering all around her. Spencer looked at Carly with a confused look._

_"Car-Carly? Carly, what are you doing here?" Spencer asked._

_He looked all around the area he was in again and scoffed._

_"Where-where are we?" Spencer asked._

_Carly walked over to him and smiled faintly. She took his hands into hers and held them. She hugged him lightly. Spencer hugged her back as light tears filled his eyes._

_"I thought you were going to die, Carls." Spencer said in a low, tearful voice._

_Carly looked up at him and her smile faded._

_"Spencer, I don't want to leave here." Carly said in a low, echoing voice. "Mom's here, and its beautiful, there are gardens, and waterfalls-its SO beautiful. I'm SO sorry."_

_Spencer looked at her and frowned._

_"N-no, no but Carly, I need you, Freddie, Marissa, we'd all miss you, you-you can't-"_

_Spencer stopped, looked down and sighed as tears streamed._

_"Please don't STAY here." Spencer said in a tearful voice. "Please Carly. I-I can't see my life without you-you're my sister, please, I-"_

_Carly gently put her hand to her mouth in the "shh" motion to Spencer, her faint smile reappearing. He looked at her with a frown as tears clouded his eyes._

_"I - DON'T - WANT - TO - LEAVE - SPENCER." Carly said in a low, voice that was almost to a whisper._

_Carly then slowly began to back away from Spencer, as Spencer began to frown with anger._

_"No, no Carly, please." Spencer said in a tearful voice."Carly, Carly please wait."_

_Carly continued to back away from Spencer, and as she did, her smile fading away more and more, her presence becoming more and more transparent. Spencer began walking after her._

_"Carly! Carly, wait!" Spencer said between tears. "Carly? Carly wait!"_

_Immediately, Carly vanished into thin air. Spencer looked all around him wildly as tears streamed from his eyes._

_"Carly? Carly? CARLY?" Spencer yelled between tears. "Carly, Carly, wait! Carly come BACK!"_

_~Dream Ends~_

As Freddie and Marissa walked back into Carly's room, they say Spencer turning his head left and right, while asleep in the chair. He was crying.

"Carly? Carly, no! No come back, come back!" Spencer yelled between tears, while still asleep.

Freddie and Marissa looked at Spencer with an overwhelmed and stunned look.

"Good, grief, he's having some sort of nightmare, I think about Carly." Freddie said with a saddened look on his face.

Marissa shook her head as light tears filled her eyes.

"Wake him up Freddie, wake him up now." Marissa said in a low voice.

"Carly? Carly come back, please." Spencer continued saying through tears in his sleep.

Freddie walked over and gently shook Spencer to wake him.

"Spencer, Spencer, wake up." Freddie said in a low voice.

"No, no Carly, please-please." Spencer continued saying in tears, in his sleep.

Freddie shook Spencer harder.

"Spencer, WAKE UP!" Freddie said louder.

Spencer quickly sat up in the chair, waking up with a loud gasp. He looked at Freddie and around the room, with red, puffy, wet, tearful eyes. He looked at Carly and frowned deeply with hurt.

"She's going to die, Freddie." Spencer said between severe tears, in a low voice. "I-I-I just dreamed it. She doesn't want to live."

Spencer looked at Freddie as tears streamed. Spencer then looked away and shook his head as he broke into more tears.

"What am I going to do, Freddie?" Spencer asked tearfully. "I can't live without Carly, what am I going to do?"

Spencer covered his face in the palm of his hands and cried more. Freddie quickly hugged him, as he felt his own eyes filling once again with tears. What if Spencer was right? What if Carly didn't make it? What if she did die? What were they going to do? How would they all cope-without Carly Shay?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

It was now the next morning, and Carly was still on life support. Freddie and Marissa had left the hospital, temporarily, to go home and change and then return back to the hospital. As Spencer sat beside Carly's bedside in the room, he was quiet, worried but quiet, his hand interlocked into hers. Her body seemed so lifeless lying in front of him, the life support machine beeping away loudly.

"Carly, Carly I don't know if you can hear me or not," Spencer said in a low voice, "but please-please don't die, ok? I-I know I haven't been the best brother to you, but-but I've tried my best, I really have, but-"

Spencer looked away as tears clouded his eyes, he sighed loudly. He wasn't sure if he had the strength to be able to even plead to her once more, as he did previously in his dream. He looked at her with a frown, as tears streamed.

"Carly, I need you to survive," Spencer said in a low, tearful voice. "I really can't imagine a life without my little sister. I-I know its beautiful there where you are, but PLEASE Carly, I need you more."

Spencer stopped and looked down and broke into light tears, as Carly continued to lie unconscious in the bed...~~~~~~~~

* * *

><p><em>~~~~~~~ Carly walked all around the white area she was in, when she stopped in her tracks, upon seeing a tall, woman, with long, back length, black hair. She was beautiful and looked to be in her middle forties, her name was Christina, she looked a lot like actress Madeline Stowe. She was dressed in a long, flowing, white gown, with a golden glow that surrounded her. She was Carly's mother. Carly looked at Christina with a shocked look and gasped.<em>

_"Mom?" Carly said with a smile, in a low voice. _

_Christina looked at Carly and faintly smiled. Christina opened her arms wide for Carly to come hug her. Carly quickly ran over to Christina and hugged her warmly, as tears clouded her eyes._

_"Mom! Mom, oh mom, I missed you!" Carly said tearfully. "I missed you so much!"_

_Christina lightly pushed Carly away and nodded with a smile._

_"I know you have, dear." Christina said in a low, echoing voice. "I've missed you and Spencer both. You've both grown so much."_

_Carly hugged her again and smiled happily._

_"Oh mom, I want to stay here with you forever." Carly said happily._

_Christina's smile slowly faded. She shook her head slightly at Carly._

_"Carly, you can't." Christina said in a low voice, with a concerned frown on her face._

_Carly's smile faded and she instantly displayed a look of hurt._

_"Wha-but, but why?" Carly asked. "Mom, I love it here. Its beautiful. I want to stay here with you. Please."_

_Christina shook her head once more and gently touched Carly's shoulders._

_"Look, sweet heart, this is why you can't stay." Christina said in a low, voice._

_Christina slowly turned Carly to face a large, glowing image that was becoming brighter and brighter with each second. Suddenly, Carly and Christina see a vision appear in the glowing image. The vision was of Carly lying in the hospital bed, in the hospital. Carly was on life support, and both Carly and Christina could see Spencer in the image, sitting beside Carly's bedside, her hand interlocked in his, with him lightly crying. The look of hurt, despair and fear was written all over Spencer's wet, crying face. Carly stared at the glowing image with a frown. _

_ "Oh my God, that's-me." Carly said in a low, voice._

_Christina nodded with a sad look._

_ "Yes, it is and that's Spencer." Christina said. "He's been crying, and in such despair since you've been up here. Carly, if you stay here and leave him down there now, his whole emotional state of being will be shattered, life as Spencer Shay knows it will be over for him. He needs you."_

_Carly stared at the glowing image that showed Spencer emotionally hurt by her bedside, as tears clouded her eyes. _

_ "I-I know, I don't want to leave Spencer, I love him." Carly said in a low, tearful voice, "but why can't I stay up here?"_

_Christina lightly turned Carly back around to face her, and placed her hands on Carly's shoulders._

_ "Because its not your time to be here yet, Carly." Christina said warmly. "Right now, you're needed down there, with Spencer. He **needs** you Carly. He loves you. You must understand. You'll be back here again one day, but not now, not today sweetheart."_

_Carly looked down and nodded with a sad expression, tears filling her eyes, she looked up at Christina. Quickly, Carly hugged her warmly._

_ "I love you mom, I love you so much." Carly said tearfully._

_Christina hugged Carly back warmly._

_ "I love you too, Carls," Christina said lovingly. "And let Spencer know, I love him too and yes, I hear him every night when he wishes me a good night."_

_ "I will mom, I promise." Carly said tearfully as she hugged her mother tighter. "I love you."_


	5. Chapter 5

As Spencer sat continuously by Carly's bed, his eyes blinking away tears, her hand interlocked in his trembling hand. Spencer was for the first time in his life, scared, worried and most of all-hurt over what was happening with Carly, until:

Carly immediately opened her eyes wide. While lying in the bed, she gasped loudly, as her eyes that were filled with tears, looked all around the room wildly. Spencer's eyes quickly widened with shock. He blinked repeatedly at her.

"Car-Carly!" Spencer asked with shock in his voice. "Carly? Carly, you're awake!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer looked at Carly with shock.

"Carly you're up?" Spencer said with a shocked expression.

As Carly sat up in the bed, Spencer quickly stood up and hugged her tightly, so tight she almost couldn't breathe. Carly scoffed briefly and winced in pain as she briefly smiled.

"Uh, ok Spencer, I can't breathe and you're hurting me." Carly said in a low, weak voice.

Spencer let her go and scoffed with a smile. He wiped away streaming tears as he sat back down.

"Oh thank GOD, you're awake, Carls." Spencer said happily. "I was so scared. I thought you said you didn't want to come back here."

Carly nodded slightly as briefly smiled.

"I didn't at first." Carly said, "but then I realized who I'd be leaving-you, Freddie and Sam."

Spencer looked down and frowned briefly with anger at the mere mention of the name, Sam.

At that moment, Freddie walked in the room with cups of coffee. When Freddie saw Carly awake, he gasped loudly and looked in shock.

"Carly!" Freddie said happily, before putting the cup of coffee in his hand on the chair behind him and running over to hug Carly.

Carly winced at Freddie hugging her.

"Ow, still in pain here, Freddie." Carly said in a low, weak voice.

Freddie laughed and let her go.

"This is GREAT!" Freddie said happily. "We were scared, we thought you were going to-to-well. I'm just glad you're awake."

"I know, its like a miracle." Spencer said with a brief smile, as he took hold of Carly's hand.

"Well, my legs are still-I-I can't feel them." Carly said in a low, voice, as her smile faded.

Spencer nodded.

"Yeah, the doctor told me an hour ago that, you'd be in a wheelchair for about five months," Spencer said with a slightly hurt look. "So just its just temporary but still."

Carly looked down at her bedsheets and tried to hide the look of hurt at hearing, she'd be wheelchair bound for numerous months. How would she handle that?

"Where's Sam?" Carly asked in a low, voice.

Spencer sat back in his chair and sighed angrily. Freddie looked at Spencer with an eyebrow raised. He was picking up on Spencer's anger.

"She's in another room down the hall." Freddie said. "She got off with some pretty serious bruises, cuts and a broken leg, so she's going to be on crutches for a while herself. Meanwhile, I just got some bruises and stuff."

Carly sighed while briefly closing her eyes.

"Thank God, she's ok." Carly said.

"Yeah, thank God SHE'S ok," Spencer said angrily, "after she almost caused you to lose your life."

Carly looked at Spencer with an almost perturbed expression, however she too could see the anger written on Spencer's face.

"Spencer, she didn't mean it." Carly said. "I'm sure."

"She apologized profusely after you and her were sent to the hospital." Freddie said. "Carly, she really IS sorry. She swears she'll never drink again and I believe her. I-I mean I've never seen her so scared."

Spencer scoffed and frowned angrily.

"Oh pfft! She was scared! SHE was scared!" Spencer said angrily. "Carly was the one fighting for her life in the hospital, NOT her, but yet SHE was scared. SHE'S the one who caused this to happen!"

Carly sighed and was quiet as she sat thinking, thinking about what Spencer had just said, what Freddie had just said and what she knew-no ALL that she knew of about Sam. Carly shook her head and blinked repeatedly.

"No, no I know Sam, Spencer." Carly said strongly. "I don't believe Sam did this purposely. I believe she IS sorry and won't drink again. I know her, if she had known her drinking would have caused me to be-here, she would've never done it. I want to see her. Can she be brought in here?"

"NO!" Spencer immediately blurted out angrily, as he stood to his feet.

Carly looked at Spencer with a confused frown.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Carly no," Spencer said angrily. "I-I don't want you hanging around her anymore."

"What? Spencer you can't be serious." Carly said, her face now looking more serious. "SHE'S MY FRIEND."

"Spencer, I really think you need to give her another chance." Freddie said.

Spencer looked at Freddie with an eyebrow raised.

"Look, Freddie, I really don't want your input on this here," Spencer said coldly, "this is between Carly and I, **I** am her guardian, not you, alright?"

"SPENCER!" Carly scolded in a voice that tried to get loud but couldn't due to her weakness.

Freddie sighed, shook his head and walked away, towards a seat in the corner of the room and sat down.

Spencer looked at Carly with sternness.

"I'm sorry Carly, but I don't think Sam is a good influence on you." Spencer said. "I mean she could have KILLED you because of her actions. I-I just don't want you around her and I personally have nothing else to say to her."

Carly looked at him with anger. Here was Spencer, the guy who was the most forgiving between him and her and HE was not willing to forgive Sam?

"Spencer, DON'T do this." Carly said strongly. "PLEASE, she's my FRIEND, and yes she almost got me killed with her actions, but she IS sorry. I know it."

Spencer sighed and shook his head.

"Carly, I don't-"

"Spencer, if you do this, and try to keep us apart, I will never forgive you." Carly said angrily. "We've been friends for years and I just didn't get hurt in the accident, she did too. SHE could have died too you know?"

"Yeah but she didn't, YOU almost did, Carls." Spencer said angrily.

"SPENCER, STILL-"

"No! I'm done talking about this with you Carly!" Spencer yelled angrily before walking out the room.

Carly looked over at Freddie with a disappointed look. Freddie frowned slightly.

Freddie sighed and briefly closed his eyes as he slouched down in his chair in frustration.


	7. Chapter 7

As Spencer was walking down the hospital hallway, he passed Sam's room. As he walked past her room window, he saw her lying in the hospital bed, lightly crying. She hadn't even heard that Carly had awakened, and so there she was, lying there, crying endlessly. Spencer looked down and frowned deeply. He shook his head and began to walk away but he stopped a few steps away from her door and sighed. He knew apart of him was probably going to regret what he was about to do, but for Carly, he did it anyway. He quickly turned around and walked in Sam's room. When Sam saw him in the room, she looked at him briefly with guilt. Spencer looked at her with instant anger but then looked down and raised an eyebrow. He cleared his throat.

"Um, Carly's awake." Spencer said in a low, cold tone.

Sam gasped slightly as more light tears clouded her eyes. She looked at Spencer with shock.

"She did!" Sam said in a shocked tone. "Oh my God, that's-that's great! How-how is she?"

Spencer sighed and briefly nodded as he briefly looked at her.

"She-she's doing ok," Spencer said coldly. "She won't be able to walk for a few months, but she's strong, she'll survive."

Sam nodded and briefly closed her eyes as she wiped streaming tears away. Spencer looked up at Sam and rolled his eyes at her.

"When she gets out the hospital, if you and her go somewhere, I want to know WHERE you two are going," Spencer said coldly, "if I don't know the number, then I want to know the NUMBER to wherever it is that you are going and I SWEAR if you EVER drink alcohol in Carly's presence again, you will NEVER see her again. Is that understood?"

Sam looked at Spencer with true guilt and nodded slightly as she looked down at her bedsheets and blinked repeatedly.

"So that means I can still be friends with Carly?" Sam asked in a low, guilty voice.

Spencer sighed and nodded with a slight frown.

"Yeah, I-I mean I was your age once," Spencer replied. "And I remember, the dumb-RECKLESS things I did then, but I wised up and didn't do those things again-EVER. Get it?"

Sam nodded as she looked up at Spencer with a frown.

"I do, I'm sorry Spencer. I really am." Sam said between tears.

Spencer sighed as Sam looked down at her bedsheets again, her chin trembling as tears streamed from her eyes. Spencer hesitantly walked over to her and hugged her lightly.

"I'm sorry Spencer." Sam said through light tears.

Spencer nodded and hugged her closer.

"I know, I know Sam." Spencer said warmly. "I'm just glad that not only is Carly ok, but you're ok too."

Sam scoffed.

"You don't mean that." Sam said in a low voice.

"Yeah, I do, I really do." Spencer replied.

"Well, I know, I'm never drinking AGAIN." Sam said.

"At least not until you're my age - an ADULT." Spencer said, which garnered a laugh from Sam. "But even then, don't ever drink and drive."

Sam nodded as she hugged Spencer back.


	8. Chapter 8

~ A Week Later ~

Theme Song: "I'm Coming Home" ~ ICarly Cast

Spencer pulled his black car up in front of the hospital entrance and got out as the nurse was wheeling Carly out the hospital in a wheelchair, with Sam walking out beside her, on crutches and Freddie walking on the other side of Carly. When they all reached Spencer, Spencer smiled briefly.

"Finally!" Spencer said playfully. "There's a surprise party being held for you guys at the house and we're LATE."

Carly smirked at Spencer as the nurse helped her in the front seat of Spencer's car.

"Surprise party, really? You planned it?" Carly said with a smirk.

Freddie, Spencer and Sam laughed.

"Well I can't take all the credit." Spencer said with a smile. "Well, no actually I can."

Freddie and Sam laughed as they got in the back seat of the car. Spencer shook hands with the nurse before the nurse turned to leave. Spencer hopped into the driver's seat of the car.

"So, is there food at this party?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Course, I cooked it." Spencer said with a wink and a smile.

Carly looked at him and smirked with an eyebrow raised.

"YOU cooked?" Carly asked.

Spencer scoffed and smiled.

"Yeah, why?" Spencer said with an eyebrow raised.

"Great, a meal with plenty of cheese and bits of garlic." Sam said with a laugh from Carly and Freddie.

Spencer laughed as he turned the car engine on.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Spencer said before driving away.

THE END...


End file.
